¿Quien es el novio de Holanda?
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: El Bad Touch Trio se entera de que Govert tiene "novia" y lo seguiran todo el dia para descubrir quien se gano el corazon del frio y serio holandes.


¿Quién es el novio de Holanda?*

Una reunión mas acababa de terminar, los países recogían sus cosas para ya irse a sus casas, estaban artos de estar toda la tarde escuchando las idioteces del americano, las peleas del ingles y el francés, los comentario sin caso de Italia del norte, los regaños del alemán…todo un caos…pero al menos ya había terminado la tortura, todos se retiraban despidiéndose de los demás.

-Mes amis, a donde deberíamos ir ahora?-pregunto un galante francés alado de sus dos mejores amigos, el prusiano y el español.

-¡El grandioso ore-sama los llevara a un nuevo bar!-hablo escandalosamente el prusiano.

-Que tal a otro lugar?...Lovi se enojara si se entera que fui a un bar…otra vez…

-Mon ami Antonio, esa pequeña fiera italiana te tiene bien domesticado-le guiño el ojo al español.

-Es que Lovi es muy celoso.

-Bueno, ore-sama te comprende, mi señorito tampoco me deja ir a un bar.

-Entonces por que lo propusiste?-pregunto el francés.

-No siempre seguiré las reglas de mi aristócrata-dijo el albino levantando los hombros, restándole importancia.

-Y si mejor a un restaurante?-pregunto inocente el español.

-¡Solo si es uno casi tan asombroso como yo!

-¡Entonces los llevare a un restaurante especialmente para nosotros!-hablo el francés.

-¡En marcha!

Empezaron a recorrer el pasillo para salir del edificio, encontrándose de vez en cuando a otras naciones, estaban por salir cuando, vieron a alguien muy conocido para ellos, era Holanda, estaba por entrar a una habitación, pero antes verifico el perímetro, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera entrar, por suerte, el Bad Touch Trio se escondió detrás de una plantas para que el holandés no los viera, cuando el rubio con una cicatriz en la cara entro al cuarto, cerrando con seguro detrás de el, los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos, dando a entender que espiarían al holandés.

-Que piensan que estará haciendo?-pregunto el prusiano.

-Fumando hierva?-pregunto inocente Antonio.

-Nah, eso lo hace en publico, además, debe ser algo muy secreto para tener que encerrarse en una habitación.

-…masturbarse?-pregunto de nuevo el oji rojo.

-No creo que haga eso.

-Y si mejor escuchamos lo que dice?-pregunto el peli café.

-Buena idea Toño-se pegaron como lapas ala puerta tratando de escuchar algo.

Se escucho unos pasos, como si el holandés estuviera dando vueltas.

-Parece león enjaulado…

-¡Cállate Gilbert!-le regaño el francés.

Luego se escucho algo abrirse, después el sonido de unos botones y luego un tono de marcado, ya era obvio que el de bufanda estaba llamando a alguien.

-Pero se tiene que encerrar para llamar a alguien?-pregunto el español.

-¡Silencio, nos descubrirá!-esta vez dijo el albino.

Siguió con el tono de marcado, hasta que se escucho una suave voz. Pero muy débil para saber lo que decía.

-"¿Dónde estas? Ya te marque dos veces en la mañana"-hablo el rubio al otro lado de la puerta.

Los tres amigos se vieron entre si, creyendo saber la respuesta.

-Seguramente es la beaute de Emma-hablo Francis.

-Lo mas seguro-le siguió el oji verde.

-¡Cállense! Sigue hablando-les aviso el de tez pálida.

Al otro lado de la puerta, dentro del cuarto, Holanda encaro una minúscula sonrisa.

-"Esta bien, no pasa nada…no te disculpes"-hablo tranquilo el holandés.

Antonio, Francis y Gilbert estaban asombrados, Govert jamás había sido tan amable, solo con su hermana, bueno, si hablaba con su hermana, era lógico.

-"Esta noche saldremos…vendré a recogerte a tu casa"

Eso era raro, sonaba como una cita…¿Govert era incestuoso?

-"Te veo luego, liefde"-luego se corto la llamada.

El Bad Touch Trio salió corriendo a esconderse de nuevo detrás de las plantas, por la puerta salió Govert, mirando a todas partes para asegurarse que nadie lo escucho, después de eso camino a paso tranquilo hasta la salida del edificio subiendo a su carro y emprender marcha a su casa. El castaño, rubio y albino salieron lentamente destras de las plantas, procesando lo que acababan de oir…no podía ser…Govert…el…el era…un…¡INCESTUOSO!...

-¡No puede ser, ese holandés se esta garchando a su hermana!-hablo escandalizado el albino.

-¡Pobre Emma, seguramente esta siendo obligada!-hablo dramático el oji verde.

-¡Alto!...piénsenlo…Holanda siempre protege a su hermanita…incluso no creo que el seria capaz de hacerle eso…además, el dijo "Liefde" que en holandés es "Amor"…si la estuviera obligando no le diría eso…también Emma a estado actuando normal con todos, y hace poco Emma se fue a vivir con su hermano una temporada y el dijo que iba a recogerla en su casa…si ambos ahora están viviendo juntos…no puede ser Emma…necesitamos preguntar para confirmar que no es belle Emma.

Los tres se miraron antes de salir corriendo al automóvil del francés. Emprendieron marcha ala casa de Holanda, esperando hablar con ella y rezando por que Govert ya se haya ido a cualquier parte. Una vez estuvieron frente ala casa del rubio de peinado parado, saltaron del coche y fueron a tocar la puerta.

Esperaron unos minutos antes de que se escuchara unos ligeros pasos y un "Esperen, ya voy" ahora que lo pensaban, la voz de la belga era mas chillona y la vos de la persona que hablaba con Govert se escuchaba dulce y tranquila.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una bella Bélgica con un vestido azul claro y descalza.

-Oh, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, me alegra verlos, pasen-se hizo a un lado para darles paso el trio que entro y se sento en el sillón marrón del holandés.

-Buenas tarde Emma-hablo sonriente el español.

-Buenas tardes…aunque ya darán las siete de la noche, en ese caso seria Buenas noches-dijo la rubia con su sonrisa gatuna.

-Entonces Buenas noches…vinimos a hablar contigo de tu hermano-le volvió a decir el español diciendo lo ultimo algo serio, preocupando ala de diadema.

-Mi onii-chan? Le paso algo malo?-pregunto preocupada.

-No es eso, si no que…mmm…el como se a comportado contigo?-pregunto esta vez el francés.

-Pues bien…pero…

-"Pero"?-preguntaron los tres.

-El hace un mes que se comporta diferente…siempre cada tarde se encierra en su oficina y no se que hace, siempre se la pasa metido ahí por lo menos una hora y ya verifique que no es por trabajo…sus jefes no le han dejado ningún asunto que resolver…me parece extraño y cuando le pregunto, evade el tema…saben algo?

-No mucho…pero hizo lo mismo después de la junta mundial…se encerró en un cuarto a hablar por teléfono con alguien.

-Y también le escuchamos decir "¿Dónde estas? Ya te marque dos veces en la mañana" "Esta bien, no pasa nada…no te disculpes" "Esta noche saldremos…vendre a recogerte a tu casa" "Te veo luego, liefde"…eso fue lo que dijo…-le menciono el español.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Wou, entonces mi hermano tiene novia!-hablo contenta la belga.

-Novia? Sera posible?

-Oww…me encantaría descubrir quien es la novia de mi hermano, pero tengo me quedare a dormir por hoy en la casa de Hungría, ¿Me harian el favor de descubrir con quien sale mi hermano? ¡M encantaría conocerla!-hablo animada.

-Por supuesto mon cheri-le guiño el ojo el rubio.

-Hace rato se fue…no me dijo a donde pero llevaba una dirección de una tienda de regalos…seguramente esta en ese lugar, tomen la dirección-les dio una nota.

-Nos vemos luego Emma-se despidió el español saliendo por la puerta junto con sus dos mejores amigos.

-Adios, ¡Avísenme quien es mi cuñada!-les dijo la belga antes de cerrar la puerta.

De nuevo, los tres se subieron al auto del francés y siguieron la dirección de la nota que les dio la belga, era una tienda de regalos situada en Japon, que raro, ¿Por qué justamente en Japón? Aun asi, siguieron la dirección y una vez llegaron ahi, buscaron por toda la tienda al rubio, pero la tienda era famosa, por lo tanto era muy grande, no pudieron seguirle el rastro, asi que decepcionados salieron de ahí.

-Ah…¡Es difícil encontrar al pelos parados!-se quejo el albino.

-No creo que lo encontremos-hablo el español.

-y si le preguntamos al propietario si lo ha visto?-pregunto el francés con una mano en su barbilla.

-¡Pues no perdamos tiempo, hombre!-el prusiano jalo del brazo a sus amigos hasta llegar con el propietario que estaba en una barra de atención al cliente.

-Buenas noches…en que les puedo ayudar?-pregunto amable el señor.

-Buscamos a un sujeto alto, rubio, de cabello parado, una cicatriz en la cara, da miedo, con cara de mala leche…lo ha visto?

-Uhmm…¡Oh! Claro, se fue hace 10 minutos, se llevo un peluche enorme.

-De verdad? Cual fue?-pregunto intrigado en oji azul.

-Pues, si mal no recuerdo, fue un peluche de elefante muy grande, uno muy lindo y esponjoso que tenia una rosa de verdad en su trompa, me parece que el es muy romántico, me pareció ver un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-…

-…

-…

-Amm…están bien?-los tres amigos estaban asombrados, ¿Govert sonrojándose? ¿Govert romántico?...¡¿Govert con novia y enamorado?!...vaya, eso era…

-Govert…tiene novia…-dijo todavía sorprendido el francés.

-Govert…le compro un regalo…-le siguió el español.

-Govert…tendrá una cita con ella…-finalizo el prusiano.

Los tres lentamente se miraron entre si, antes de gritar.

-¡EL CHISME DEL SIGLO!-y salieron corriendo de la tienda.

-…eh?...-el propietario estaba confundido.

Fuera de ahí, los tres amigos sacaron sus celulares y empezaron a enviarles un mensaje a todas las naciones de "El chisme del siglo" pero les pidieron que no le dijeran nada a Govert o personalmente el iria y los mataría a los tres.

-…ahora que hacemos?-pregunto el castaño.

-Uhm…no había pensado en eso…-dijo el francés.

-…seguimos a Govert a su cita?-pregunto el oji rojo.

-¡Hecho!

Ya estaban en el auto manejando por la carretera cuando al prusiano se le vino ala mente algo importante que pasaron por alto.

-Oigan…

-Dinos?

-A donde vamos exactamente?-el auto freno de golpe.

-…no lo se…-hablo el conductor.

-Bueno, sabemos que vamos a espiar a Holanda en su cita, pero…

-No sabemos donde será la cita-concluyo el albino a su amigo español.

-…y si le llamamos a Govert?-pregunto el español.

-Antonio…como le llamaremos a Govert?-pregunto el prusiano señalando lo obvio.

-Y además que le diríamos?..."Hola Govert, queríamos espiarte en tu cita, solo que no sabemos donde es, ¿Nos darías la dirección por favor?"…¡Eso no funciona!-le dijo el francés.

-No me refiero a eso…miren-saca un celular que tenia de repuesto y marco el numero del holandés-…esta marcando…-luego se escucho como contestaban el numero.

-"Goed?"-pregunto el alemán al otro lado de la línea

-Buenas noches señor, le avisamos que su reservación esta esperando-hablo Antonio con una voz mas masculina.

-"De acuerdo…y quiero que tengan listo lo que les pedi"

-Claro, nosotros nunca nos equivocamos señor, por eso somos el mejor restaurante del mundo.

-"Como diga…tenia que ser típico de Polonia…bien, voy para allá"-colgó.

-…

-…

-Lo ven?-pregunto contento el español.

-¡Eres un genio!

-¡Entonces su cita es en Polonia!

-¡Vamos con Polonia a preguntarle si sabe donde esta el restaurante!

-…espero que Govert no nos mate…

Ahora sabiendo a donde ir, fueron directo ala casa del polaco, cundo llegaron, vieron la enorme casa pintada de ¿rosa? Bueno, conociendo al polaco, seguramente le pidió a Lituania que la pintara de rosa, y también estarían adentro cepillando el pelaje de uno de los 4 ponis que tenia el polaco en su establo.

-Quien entra primero?...-pregunto el francés.

-Yo no

-Yo menos

-Uno de nosotros tiene que entrar primero.

El albino y el castaño se vieron entre ellos antes de lanzar al francés por la puerta, entrando de una y cayendo en el suelo, el polaco había dejado la puerta abierta.

El oji azul se sentía traicionado, tirado en el suelo, vio unos zapatos negros con una flor de cada lado, levanto la vista hasta toparse con la cara del polaco.

-Como que, ósea, que hacen aquí?-pregunto el oji verde.

-¡Vinimos a preguntarte donde es la cita de Holanda!

-Holanda?...uhmm…hace rato paso por aquí, no se bien…¡Tipo, liet!-llamo a su novio, bajando las escaleras estaba el lituano con un cepillo rosa en la mano.

-Buenas noches España, Francia, Prusia, que los trae por aquí?-pregunto cortésmente el castaño dándole el peine a su novio.

-Como que, irrumpieron en mi bella casa, por no se, buscaban a Govi, tu sabes, Holanda, tipo osea, creo fue a una cita con su ya ves, novia.

-Holanda, cierto, nos enviaron un mensaje a cada país diciéndonos de la novia de Holanda, claro que paso por aquí, incluso traía un enorme peluche de elefante enl a parte trasera de su auto, supimos enseguida que era para su novia.

-Owww tipo liet, también tienes que darme, un no se, como un unicornio aca todo hermoso y con alas azules, ya sabes de los que aparecieron en la película esa.

-Feliks, eso es un pegaso y ya te di uno hace una semana.

-¡Pero quiero uno real y que se llame azúcar!-protesto el polaco.

-Los pegasos no existen

-¡Claro que existen, apareció en esa película!

-Es una película…usaron animación…

-¡Lo quiero YA!

-Ah, esta bien, entonces sube al auto y vamos a comprarte tu pegaso-hablo cansado el lituano pero con una sonrisa, aun caprichoso, amaba a su pareja.

-Y nosotros que?...estamos pintados?-pregunto el oji azul.

-No, claro que no, suban también al auto, los llevare al restaurante que fue Holanda.

-Pero mi asombroso ser ya venia en otro auto

-Lo se, pero si Holanda ve su auto aparcado cerca del restaurante, sabrá enseguida que lo están espiando-dijo el lituano señalando su propio auto, donde en el copiloto estaba ya sentado el polaco abrazando un peluche de poni.

-¡Hombre, eres casi tan inteligente como ore-sama!

-Gracias?

Los cuatro subieron al auto emprendiéndose en la carretera ya de noche, hasta ver ya casi entrado el bosque, vieron un elegante restaurante de dos pisos, casi parecía hotel, era bellísimo y contrastaba perfecto con la noche.

-Osea, como que les parece "Robaczek świętojański" es el mejor restaurante de mi casa y fue donde liet y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

-Wou…es muy bello, tal parece que Holanda si es un romántico-dijo el francés.

-Este restaurante es muy famoso y solo se abre desde las 6 de la noche, por que brilla espléndidamente en la noche, por eso se llama "Luciérnaga"

-¡Pero no perdamos tiempo, entremos!-dijo el español contento, algún día traería a su italiano a ese restaurante.

Los tres se fueron a esconder afuera de una ventana, esperando que apareciera el holandés, esperaron 5 minutos y ya se estaban hartando.

-¡Tarda mucho!-se quejo el oji rojo antes de sentir un golpe en su cabeza.

-¡Nos echaran de aquí si se enteraran que estamos aquí!-le regaño el francés.

-¡No vuelvas a golpear a mi awesome persona!

-Y si mejor entramos y fingimos ser unos clientes mas?

-¡Nos reconocería enseguida!-dijo el francés.

-No, hablo de que no sabría quienes somos si nos disfrazamos.

-¡De algo te sirvió la ultima neurona!-dijo el albino.

-Que?...

Los tres corrieron al auto del lituano que habían decidido también cenar en el restaurante, estaban por entrar cuando fueron jalados por el trio de amigos.

-¡Esperen, necesitamos su ayuda!-dijeron los tres mirando al polaco y el lituano.

Necesitaban disfraces y el polaco era muy bueno maquillando, hasta podía hacer que Italia se pareciera a Alemania, si, asi se asombroso era con el maquillaje, Lituania también era bueno el la vestimenta, era muy bueno creando trajes, tuvo que aprender con la pareja que tenia, ambos novios se miraron antes de ayudarlos.

Tiempo después:

Lituania entraba en el restaurante teniendo a Polonia abrazado de su brazo derecho, enseguida un joven camarero fue a recibir ala pareja.

-Buenas noches señor, Lituania y también a usted señor Polonia.

-Tipo, no seas tan formal solo dime Polonia, pero liet si, solo yo puedo ser informal con el, captas?-le pregunto al camarero.

-Claro, entonces los guiare a su mesa-dijo antes de ser detenido por el lituano.

-No te preocupes…mejor atiende al elenco de Winnie pooh-dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro señalando la entrada-suerte…-y se fueron.

-Winnie pooh?...-pregunto confundido el camarero antes de ver entrar por la puerta a nada mas ni nada menos que…el mismísimo Winnie pooh, Tigger y Piglet.

-B-buenas no-oches…-hablo el francés disfrazado de Piglet.

-B-buenas noc-ches señores…los guiare a s-su mesa.

-No se moleste…iremos nosotros-se lamentaba el prusiano disfrazado de Winnie.

-¡Vamos!-hablo contento el español, obviamente de Tigger.

Los tres caminaron hasta una mesa cerca de la terraza, cabe decir que el camarero estaba muy confundido…no todos los días te pasa eso…de hecho…¡Nunca!...

-…debería tomarme un descanso…

Mientras, el polaco y el lituano detrás de una pared, evitaban reírse, en las noches se cierran casi todas las tiendas, los únicos disfraces que encontraron fueron de caricaturas infantiles…ni modo…era lo único que había, tenían que conformarse.

El Bad Touch Trio ya estaban sentados en una mesa, cerca de terraza, donde había otra mesa con dos sillas, mientras unos velos colgaban de la puerta de la terraza dándole un toque mágico a aquella mesa reservada al nombre de Holanda.

-¡¿Y por que el asombroso ore-sama tiene que ir vestido de un oso gordo que usa camisa roja?!

-¡Ni te quejes que yo vengo de un cerdito rosa!

-A mi me gusto el mio-dijo inocente el español.

-…

-…

-¡Ah, miren, ya llego Govert!-apuntando ala entrada.

Enseguida los otros dos voltearon y exactamente vieron a Govert acompañado de una persona que no lograron ver bien, se pusieron los menus en el rostro aparentando que decidían que ordenar…aunque si lo hacían…tenían hambre…

El holandés paso enfrente de ellos seguido de una persona que venia sonriendo, pero por la luz, no podían ver bien de quien se trataba.

El rubio venia vestido con un traje de gala, pero algo informal, el saco lo traia desabotonado, no traía corbata y tenia los tres primeros botones desabrochados, dándole un toque galante y ala vez atractivo. Levanto uno de los velos blancos dándole paso a su pareja que le agradeció y después entro el dejando caer el velo a sus espaldas. No se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros tres, claro, el restaurante tenia tonos cálidos, tapices cafés, alfombrado marrón, luces amarillas, haciendo que los disfraces parecieran ropa normal,

-Vieron eso?-pregunto el español asomando la cabeza arriba del menú.

-Lo veo y no lo creo…el es amable al menos con alguien…

-¡Exijo que le traigan comida a mi increíble estomago!

-Caballeros…puedo tomar su orden?-les hablo un chico casi idéntico al de antes.

-Yo quiero un bistec con su mejor salsa polaca-comento el español.

-Yo quiero la sopa de pimientos y carne-dijo el francés.

-¡Yo quiero un ribay con verduras alemanas y polacas!

-Enseguida se los traigo caballeros.

-…nos encanta este restaurante…

En la terraza:

El holandés miraba tranquilo y con una ligera sonrisa a su pareja que hablaba alegremente comentando de lo que vio o como estuvo su dia, como amaba a esa persona, era el ser mas perfecto, apenas llevaban saliendo un mes, desde el primer momento en que lo vio, supo que esa persona seria la indicada para pasar el resto de su vida juntos, se levanto un momento buscando algo debajo de la mesa que había dejando antes de recoger a su pareja, debajo de la mesa saco un enorme peluche de elefante con una rosa en su trompa, a su pareja le brillaron los ojos, amaba a los elefantes, era su animal favorito y además tenia uno de verdad en su casa.

-¡Es hermoso!-le dijo con su suave voz abrazando con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Govert podía ser romántico si se lo proponía.

-Se cuanto te gustan los elefantes.

-¡Me encantan!...muchas gracias-le dedico una linda sonrisa.

El holandés desvió la mirada ligeramente nervioso, demonios, su actitud era muy dulce y tranquila, su persona favorita no hacia escándalos, era el ser mas perfecto.

-Agh…como entraste en mi corazón?...-se pregunto a si mismo con una mano cubriendo su cara y parte de un ligero tono carmín.

-Huh?...no lo se…tal vez porque soy tu persona ideal…tu destino…-soltó una suave risa sonrojándose, ese rostro, esa sonrisa, ese sonrojo…eran los de un ángel.

-Si…eres mi ideal…

Con el Bad Touch Trio:

-¡Demonios, viejo, no los escucho!-se quejo de nuevo el albino.

-¡Y no lo haremos con tus quejas a cada rato!

-…como será la novia de Govert?...-se pregunto el español jugando con sus orejas de tigre, incluso dos niños hace rato fueron a pedirles un autógrafo a los tres.

-…quien sabe…-dijo el albino, hace 7 minutos idio su comida y no se la han traido.

-Como que hace hambre…

-No me digas…

Luego de 2 minutos apareció el camarero con sus platos y otros dos, los otros dos se los dio ala pareja en la terraza que estaba oculta detrás del velo, podían ver la silueta del holandés pero no se notaba mucho la de su pareja.

Empezaron a comer, una vez terminaron, se empezaron a desesperar por no saber quien era la novia del holandés, asi que empezaron a hacer una lista de los países femeninos, tenia que ser un país, el holandés siempre decía que los humanos eran débiles y morían a temprana edad, asi que hicieron la lista para descartar.

-Bien…que les parece Ucrania?-pregunto el francés que traia la lista.

-Hmm…no creo, se me hace que ella ya sale con Estonia-dijo el oji rojo.

-Bielorrusia?

-¡JAJAJAJA, que buen chiste!-se burlo el prusiano.

-No podría ser ella, no tiene ojos para nadie que no sea su hermano-dijo el español acariciando su pelaje, era muy suave.

-Hungría?

-Nah, ella solo amaba a mi señorito pero es mio, además me dijo que ya no amaba a nadie…esa marimacho estará sola toda su vida…

-Liechtenstein?

-¡Macho, ella solo es una niña!-le regaño el oso amarillo.

-Ella es muy mona, pero su hermano aun asi no dejaría que nadie se le acerque y ella ve a Holanda casi como un hermano mayor.

-El principado de Wy?

-Dale con lo mismo…

-Mónaco?

-Nah, ella es igual de seria que el sueco y rechaza a todos.

-Vietnam?

-Ella es mas seca que el trigo, además creo que ama a Tailandia.

-Taiwán?

-Es muy linda, pero ella ama a Japón-dijo el español.

-Seychelles?

-Uhmm…tal vez, pero no conoce a Holanda.

-Las hijas latinas de España?

-¡Ni lo digas!-dijo disgustado el español.

-No, ellas no se fijarían en rubios.

-Entonces quien?

-…

-…

-Oigan…no será que tal vez…Holanda tenga novio y no novia?-pregunto el español.

-…

-…

-…

-Pues…no lo había pensado-llevo una mano a su barba.

-…hay que comprobarlo…

-Pero como?

-No se…

En ese momento, el celular del francés sonó, era una llamada de Kiku, los otros dos se acercaron al francés para escuchar que decía el japonés poniéndolo en alta voz.

-Bonne nuit?-pregunto el oji azul.

-"Oyasumi Francia-san"

-Kiku, que se te ofrece?

-"Hace poco revise mi móvil y me entere de que me envío un mensaje avisándome de la novia de Holanda-san…el caso es que yo ya sabia del compromiso de Holanda-san y además conozco a su pareja"

-¡¿La conoces?!-preguntaron sorprendidos los tres.

-"Vaya, España-san y Prusia-san también están con usted…pues si, parece que solo yo conozco a su pareja"

-¡¿Quién es?!

-"No se si Holanda-san se enoje si les digo, pero, de todos modos el me dijo que traería a su pareja ala siguiente reunión…no será mejor que sepan ese dia quien es?"

-¡Queremos saber ahora!

-"No se si deba…pero aun asi les dire algo muy importante…"

-Que es?-pregunto el francés.

-"…su pareja…es un hombre…"

-…

-…

-…

-...¡Le atine!-dijo contento el oji verde.

-"Si, su pareja no es mujer, si no hombre, de hecho…es mi familiar"

-¡¿Tu familiar?!

-"Claro, es mi hermano, pero les aseguro que no son China, Corea o Hong Kong"

-No?...entonces quien es?

-"El capitán debe abrir el cofre, no los tripulantes de el"

-Que?-pregunto el oso amarillo.

-Se refiere a que el mismo Govert debe decirnos quien es, no alguien mas-le explico el francés.

-Aaah…-comprendió el tigre.

-"Pero mejor se enteran por ustedes mismos, me tengo que ir, buenas noches"-colgo.

-…

-…

-…

-Eso quiere decir…-comenzó a decir el español.

-…que sabremos hasta la próxima reunión…-le siguió el de tez palida.

-…quien es el novio de Holanda…-finalizo el francés.

-…no puede ser…

-…holanda tiene novio…

-…alguien tan serio como el tiene novio…

Se miraron entre si antes de gritar:

-¡¿QUIEN ES EL NOVIO DE HOLANDA?!

En la siguiente reunión:

Un rubio, un castaño y un albino tenían unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos, no pudieron dormir bien durante esas dos semanas que esperaron por la siguiente reunión, al menos ya era el tan esperado dia, hoy se enterarían quien era el novio de ese frio y serio holandés, mientras las otras naciones conversaban acerca de quien o como seria "la novia" de Holanda, los demás todavía no sabían que era un hombre, solo el japonés que venia con una sonrisilla y estaba sentado enfrente del Bad Touch Trio para ver su reacción de sorpresa, y también sabían los tres que se la pasaron espiando al holandés una tarde entera con disfraces de animales de caricatura.

-Me arden los ojos…

-Creo que no puedo ver…

-Donde estoy?...

Se preguntaban los tres que no pudieron pegar el ojo en todo ese tiempo.

-Oye, bastardo, te ves mas horrible que una patata alemana-le dijo el italiano mayor a su novio, realmente se veía demacrado.

-Lo se lovi…dormiré después de la reunión…

-F-fracis…te sientes bien?-pregunto un tierno canadiense con un café en mano dándoselo a su pareja.

-Mas o menos…dormiré también después de la reunión.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre carcomerte el cerebro con tonterías-le regañaba el oji morado a su novio albino que intentaba no dormir.

-Tal vez, pero…luego valdrá la pena…

Siguieron conversando las tres parejas hasta que se escucho alas grandes puertas de la sala abrirse, captando la atención de todos los países que esperaban ansioso ver ala pareja de holandés, pero sobre todos a ciertas tres personas que abrieron lo mas que pudieron sus ojos para admirar quien era el novio de Holanda.

Japón soltó una sonrisilla sacando su cámara para estar listo y tomarle foto al rostro de los tres que tenia enfrente, a su lado Hungría también tenia una cámara pero era para tomarle foto ala pareja del siglo.

Las puertas empezaron a abrirse lentamente dando paso a un calmado, pero aun asi con rostro serio, Holanda, que miro extrañado como todas las naciones dirigían su mirada en el, pero aun asi, poco le importo y ofreció su mano a una persona que seguía al otro lado de la puerta, esa persona tomo la mano del holandés, era de tez pálida, como de Kiku, al parecer tenia una camisa blanca de manga larga con botones, después se vio una pierna, llevaba pantalones azules algo flojos, unos que se usaban mucho en Asia, eso extraño a todos menos a 4 personas, y entonces…de la puerta salió un chico un poco alto, cabello algo corto color negro, ojos negros y profundos usando lentes, piel suave y clara, delgado y con facciones asiáticas…vaya…con que el era el novio de Holanda…el famoso y esperado novio…

-Buenas tardes-saludo cortésmente el chico con una reverencia y una suave sonrisa.

-Te esperábamos…Tailandia…-dijo Japón riéndose por lo bajo del asombro de todos en la sala, excepto el y la pareja que seguía en la puerta.

-Gusto en verte Kiku-dijo alegre el tailandés.

-Hace años que no asistías a una reunión-dijo con una sonrisa el japonés.

-Lo se, estuve ocupado, pero Govert me pidió que fuera y lo acompañara.

-Buenas tardes Holanda-san-saludo el japonés.

-Buenas tarde…que le pasa a estos semi-retrasados?-pregunto mirando feo a todos que seguían en shock.

-¡Govert! No digas eso-le regaño el tailandés.

-Ya, perdón

-Están sorprendidos por saber de la pareja de Holanda-san.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se enteraron?!-pregunto enojado y exaltado el rubio.

-Tres avecillas les enviaron mensajes a todos diciéndoles de "la novia" de Holanda-san-dijo mirando discretamente a los tres amigos todavía en shock.

-¡Me lleva, siempre la gente se mete en lo que no debe!

-No se enoje, además, les sorprendió mas saber que era un hombre.

-Es eso?...-pregunto el tailandés preocupado.

Camino despacio seguido por la mirada confundida del rubio y su hermano, el chico se paro en medio de la sala mirando a todos con una sonrisa preocupada antes de hacer una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, gusto en verlos, soy Tailandia, me llamo Tai…y lamento informales, que no soy mujer…lo siento, pero soy un hombre…perdón…

A todas las naciones se les rompió el corazón al escucharlo…¿Se estaba disculpando…por ser un hombre?...no tenia por que hacerlo…

-N-no te disculpes…-hablo el español saliendo lentamente del shock.

-Cierto, no importa si eres hombre o mujer-le siguió el prusiano.

-Lo importante es que haces feliz a Govert-dijo el francés.

-Lo dicen enserio?...¡Muchas gracias!-se sonrojo levemente dándoles una bella sonrisa. Todas las naciones luego salieron de su asombro y algunos rodearon a Tailandia y Holanda alegres, felicitándolos de su noviazgo.

El tailandés feliz conversaba rodeado de sus hermanos y otros países, cosa que no le gustaba mucho a cierto rubio que estaba siendo "molestado" por otras naciones.

-¡Déjenme en paz, demonios!-hablo el holandés sentándose en su asiento, tomando a Tailandia de la cintura y sentándolo a su lado.

Cosa que les pareció muy tierno a ciertas naciones.

-Jajaja

-De que te ríes?-pregunto mosqueado el rubio a su pareja.

-Eres un celoso

-No lo soy-dijo enojado.

-Como digas-menciono con una sonrisa.

-No dejare que te toquen frente a mis narices.

-Solo hablaba con ellos, ¿Ves como eres celoso?

-¡No lo soy!

-Esta bien, pero no te enojes.

-Sabes bien que no me puedo enojar contigo-tomando su mano.

-Lo se, porque soy tu ideal, ¿no?

-Eres mas que eso.

-Enserio?

-Eres mi destino-finalizo tomando al tailandés del rostro besándolo.

Los otros países chiflaban y aplaudían ante el beso, sonrojando al asiático y causando que el holandés les sacara el dedo mágico mientras seguía con su beso.

Sin duda Tailandia era la persona perfecta para el Holanda…su ideal…y su destino…jamás lo dejaría ir, se amaban demasiado.

Al otro lado de la sala:

-Con que…

-El novio de Holanda…

-Era Tailandia…

Los tres ahora estaban satisfechos, esperaron tanto tiempo para saber quien era el favorito del rubio, ahora después de la reunión mundial, tomarían una siesta y no pensaban dormir hasta dos días después.

-Bien, mi curiosidad esta zaceada-dijo el rubio.

-Si, pero pagaremos consecuencias…

-De que hablas?-pregunto el albino.

-Holanda viene hacia aca-los tres voltearon para ver como un furioso rubio caminaba a paso pesado hasta los tres.

-Asi que ustedes…fueron los que soltaron el chisme?...-pregunto con un aura negra alrededor del el mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-Corremos?-pregunto el oji verde.

-Yo te sigo-dijo el oji azul.

-¡Muévanse!-grito el oji rojo.

Los tres salieron corriendo, rompiendo la ventana para seguir corriendo por la calle, aun asi, no se salvarían de la furia holandesa, el sabia donde Vivian y algún día tenían que regresar.

Mientras tanto:

-¡Ala próxima investigamos de la pareja de alguien menos peligroso!-dijo el francés todavía corriendo junto con sus amigos.

-Que les parece letonia?-pregunto el español.

-¡Era retorica!

-Enserio?

-¡Callense y corran!

-¡¿Sigue detrás de nosotros?!

-Ni si quiera nos persigue…-dijo el español.


End file.
